Waiting For Yesterday
by Qalipan
Summary: Aku tak bisa mengendalikan parasaanku saat bertatap muka dengan Australia. Gawat! Di hadapanku bukan hanya berdiri Australia namun juga Wy dan New Zealand. /RnR?/


**Waiting For Yesterday**

* * *

**Summary: **Aku tak bisa mengendalikan parasaanku saat bertatap muka dengan Australia. Gawat! Di hadapanku bukan hanya berdiri Australia namun juga Wy dan New Zealand.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. 

* * *

Aku menatap kosong ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 23.30; sudah cukup terlambat nampaknya untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam. Terbesit perasaan bersalah di ulu hatiku yang semakin dipikirkan malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku mematung di atas tempat tidur. Keinginanku untuk segera terlelap nampaknya akan terus menjadi angan-angan selama pikiranku masih berkelebat dengan masalah _makan malam_.

"Akh!" kuremas kepalaku sebari meringkuk dengan kaki yang telah ditutupi selimut.

_Seharusnya aku bergegas saja tadi! Kau bodoh, Indonesia!_

~*w*~

"Wy! Tangkap!" seru Australia sebari melemparkan piringan ke arah seorang anak perempuan.

"Gah! Aku belum siap!" Wy manyun. Piringan tadi telah melayang jauh darinya. "Ambil!" perintahnya pada sang 'Kakak'.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Australia melangkah pergi menuju tempat piringan tadi mendarat. Di antara deretan pohon kelapa ia mencari. Namun tampaknya piringan biru itu tak ada di sana.

"Perasaan tadi jatuhnya di sini, deh," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ketemu nggak?" dari kejauhan Wy terlihat tak sabar menunggu.

"Sebentar!" Australia mulai mencari lagi.

Di semak-semak, di balik pohon kelapa tumbang, sampai di antara gundukan daun kelapa tua yang tanggal hingga tangannya tak sengaja terkena capit kelomang besar di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah semerawut. Bingung.

_Apa mataku yang buta atau memang piringan itu hilang entah ke mana? _

"Woi! Ketemu nggak?" Wy terdengar semakin tak sabar. "Kalo nggak ketemu ya, sudah. Beli aja yang baru!"

Memiliki adik yang cerewet seperti Wy memang menyusahkan. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat Australia terbiasa untuk mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan adiknya selagi ia terus mencari piringan yang raib itu. "Tunggu sebentar lagi!"

Ia baru saja akan berdiri ketika sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, "Aww!" dan piringan biru itu kini tergeletak di sampingnya setelah melukai kepalanya yang malang.

"Kalau main lempar-tangkap dengan adik sendiri, kira-kira dong!"

Di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Perhatian Australia seketika langsung menuju ke benjolan biru di kening pemuda itu.  
"Newzy!"

~*w*~

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"

"Baru saja. Aku bermaksud memanggilmu pulang karena ada seseorang yang sedang mencarimu," New Zealand berjalan mendahului Australia. Di depannya tampak Wy bersusah payah mendahului mereka berdua.

"Siapa?" tanya Australia penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya sambil mengusap perlahan keningnya yang benjol terkena piringan.

"Itu tidak apa?" Wy menunjuk kening New Zealand seraya mengerutkan alis.

New Zealand tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah biasa mengalami hal seperti ini,"

"Yah, Kakak memang payah soal mengendalikan tenaga,"

"Hei,"

"Itu kenyataan,"

"Wy….,"

~*w*~

Aku berdiri di beranda rumah Australia dengan cemas. Sejujurnya masalah makan malam itu adalah suatu hal yang bersifat pribadi antara aku dan dia. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana caranya meminta maaf perihal ketidakhadiranku tadi malam.

"A-apa?" aku kaget melihat Koala piaraan Australia yang ternyata dari tadi memelototiku. Rupanya Australia menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rumah. Koala satu ini memang unik.

Aku mengangkatnya ke pelukanku lalu membelainya lembut. "Kau pintar sekali, Uluru," tuturku gemas.

"Iya, Kakak memang akhir-akhir ini aneh," dari kejauhan terdengar suara Wy.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah datangnya suara itu. Nampaknya mereka sudah dekat.

"Ia suka menyuruhku tidur lebih awal, keluar malam-malam, dan terkadang juga senyum-senyum nggak jelas!" sambung Wy. Nadanya terdengar antusias. "Pasti ada apa-apanya!"

_-deg-_

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Wy!" Australia berusaha membantah. Tapi ia kalah telak dengan Wy.

"Itu kenyataan,"

New Zealand kembali tertawa.

"Apa Kak Newzy tahu….," Wy tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menemukan figur seorang wanita melayu yang sedang berdiri di beranda rumah dengan pipi yang bersebul kemerahan. Diliriknya sang Kakak yang ternyata juga sedang menampilakn ekspresi yang sama.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti sekarang,"

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan parasaanku saat bertatap muka dengan Australia. Gawat! Di hadapanku bukan hanya berdiri Australia namun juga Wy dan New Zealand. Wajahku pasti sudah tampak merah tak karuan. Kenapa jadi begini? Ya, Tuhan….

"Oh, haha. Ternyata kau, Indonesia," Australia berusaha mengusir kecanggungan. "Seharusnya kau bisa menunggu di dalam karena kuncinya aku titipkan Uluru," ia tertawa kecil.

Yang dapat kulakukan hanya tertunduk malu. Kucengkram erat Uluru yang ada di pelukanku. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya aku sedang terbata-bata mengucapkan sesuatu yang sialnya tak dapat kuucapkan dengan mantap.

"Indonesia?"

"Akh! Maaf!"

Tanpa berbasa-basi aku berlari menjauh. Pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tak tahan menahan perasaan malu dan segala kekesalanku karena tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun! Menyebalkan!

"Kejar, bodoh!" Wy membentak keras Kakaknya yang mematung tak jelas.

New Zealand menyikut pinggang Australia sekenanya.

"Akh!" itulah kata terakhir yang Australia ucapkan sebelum ia berlari mengejar.

~*w*~

Indonesia akhirnya sampai di pantai tempat Australia bermain piringan dengan Wy tadi. Ia berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon kelapa di pinggiran pantai tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Australia.

"Bo…doh….," makinya dengan susah payah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Australia sudah semakin dekat ke tempatnya. Tak ada tempat lagi untuk menghindar. Yang terhampar di depan sana hanyalah hamparan air laut yang asin dan tentunya tak akan dapat menyembunyikannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Indonesia tercengang menyadari tempat apa yang ada di hadapannya ini. _Tempat ini…_

Melihat Indonesia yang semakin dekat dengan jangkaunnya, Australia pun mengurangi kecepatan. Namun ketika baru akan berhenti berlari, Indonesia malah kembali berlari menjauh ke bibir pantai.

"Oi!"

Namun Indonesia tak menghiraukan teriakan itu. Ia terus berlari, malah semakin menambah kecepatannya. Seutas simpul tergerat di bibirnya. Ia…tersenyum?

"Kalau kau bisa menangkap lebih banyak teripang dariku, akan kubuatkan kau sate malam ini! Ayo tanding!" serunya girang sebari masuk ke dalam air.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah….," wanita itu menyerigai. "Kau harus mau mengajakku makan malam lagi!"

Australia terkekeh mendapati sikap Indonesia yang kekanak-kanakan. Namun di sanalah terdapat daya tarik yang sama-sama mereka miliki.

"Aku tak akan kalah!" balasnya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam air.

Australia mencari semakin jauh ke dalam laut yang semakin dalam. Sedangkan Indonesia tak tampak batang hidungnya.

_Ia pasti ke tempat yang biasanya ia datangi untuk mencari teripang sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu._

~*w*~

"_Hei,"_

"_Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu,"_

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"_A-aku mencari ini….,"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Teripang,"  
_

"Well, akulah yang menang," serigai Indonesia membuyarkan lamunan Australia yang saat itu sedang duduk berteduh di bawah pohon.

Australia memerhatikan sekeranjang penuh makhluk berlendir yang di bawa Indonesia.

"Haha, sepertinya begitu," ia mengangkat sekantung teripang miliknya. "Kau menang,"

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat memancarkan kilau keemasan ketika terbias dengan air laut. Satu lagi sore yang memukau di daratan Kanguru yang dapat Indonesia saksikan untuk kesekian kali tapi tak pernah sekalipun ada efek jemu yang ia rasakan.

"Aku rindu tempat ini," Indonesia ikut duduk di bawah pohon yang sama. "Maafkan aku karena tak datang kemarin malam,"

Australia tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa," ada suatu rasa kepuasan tersendiri ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Tapi jika boleh aku tahu. Apa yang membatalkan niatmu kemarin?"

"Yah….," Indonesia mengusap keningnya yang tak pusing. "Janji jangan ketawa, ya?"

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku," Australia meyakinkan.

"Sebenernya kemarin malam aku kelepasan lagi," wanita itu menghela nafasnya dengan enggan. "Aku tak sengaja menonton iklan dan iklan itu menyangkut suku Dayak dan Borneo,"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja menyangkut iklan itu aku benar-benar dongkol," Indonesia manyun.

" Hah? Apa pembuatan iklannya tidak memuaskan?" nampaknya Australia mulai tertarik dengan topik menyangkut iklan, Dayak, dan Borneo itu. Mengingat sebelumnya Indonesia pernah menampilkan tarian khas Dayak bernama Hudog dan ia sangat antusias ketika itu.

"Bukan! Kau salah paham! Itu…..iklannya Malaysia," tuturnya dengan perasaan kecewa, kesal, dan dongkol.

Australia terdiam sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Ya, aku ganyang dia! Mentang-mentang punya 'kepala' Borneo bukan berarti serta merta bisa nampilin iklan suku–_ku _begitu aja, dong!"

Australia masih tidak mengerti pucuk perkaranya. "Dan?"

"Ya….gitu, deh. Aku sampai diceramahi sama Brunei karena masalah itu. Untungnya tak menyebar sampai ke telinga para ASEAN yang lain," Indonesia menghela nafas mengingat kejadian kemarin malam di mana Brunei sampai terusik karena keributan yang dibuatnya.

"Hm, jadi karena sibuk memarah-marahi Malaysia kau akhirnya tidak jadi datang begitu?" Australia menyimpulkan sebari menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Malaysia kemarin malam.

Pipi Indonesia kembali merah karena menahan malu. "Jangan ketawa! Awas!"

"Jadi jam berapa _ceramah_-mu itu selesai?" Australia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Masih menahan tawa.

"11 malam," jawab Indonesia ragu.

Kalimat terakhir yang Australia ucapkan sebelum tawanya meledak adalah: _Khas Indonesia banget._

~*w*~

Karena hari mulai senja, aku dan Australia memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kita bergandengan tangan layaknya anak kecil yang dituntun ibunya karena baru saja tersesat. Atau mungkin anak kecil yang diceramahi ibunya karena bermain hingga senja? Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas aku senang sekali hari ini.

"Indonesia?" Australia memanggil namaku lembut. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berjalan di sampingku. Kulihat siluet figurnya yang diterpa sinar matahari senja. Dan hal itu sangatlah….

_-deg-_

Tiba-tiba saja jangtungku kembali berdegup kencang.

"A-Aussie…"

"Mau kita apakan kumpulan teripang ini?"

_**-DOENG-**_

Indonesia menyesal sudah terlalu berharap. Ia tersenyum sinis mendapati dirinya dapat dikalahkan oleh sekumpulan teripang.

Dan kejadian itu pun berlangsung dengan cepat…..

Indonesia terbelalak mendapati apa yang terjadi. "Bwah! Australia!" ia dengan sigap mengelap bibirnya yang penuh lendir. Sedangkan Australia hanya tertawa kekanak-kanakan.

"Makanya jangan monyong-monyong gitu," ia mengucapkannya sambil tertawa. "Jadinya dicium teripang, deh. Hahahahaha~,"

"Ah! Sialan!" Indonesia sontak ngambek di tempat.

"Jah, dia ngambek,"

"Ya, jelaslah! Mulutku jadi penuh lendir, nih! Cuih!" ia berusaha menguluarkan cairan menjijikan itu dari mulutnya.

"Sini biar aku saja yang bersihkan," Australia mengcengkram tangan kanan Indonesia dan membiarkan tangan kanannya sendiri menyentuh dagu wanita itu. Dan kemudian mencium bibirnya perlahan.

Indonesia memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menolak sedikit pun sensasi yang Australia berikan. Merasakan kehangatan Australia. Biarlah semua kenangan tidak menyenangkan tentangnya, tentang seseorang yang sudah berlalu dalam hidupnya itu melebur bersama kisah baru yang akan kami mulai.

"Terima kasih….,"

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama adalah kenangan manis yang tak mudah untuk dilupakan. Dan itulah estetika yang Indonesia dapatkan saat ini. Mendapati cintanya bersama Netherlands yang telah lama kandas, ia masih dapat tersenyum lega karena ia masih memiliki cinta lamanya di sisinya. Dialah Australia.

~End~

* * *

Lunas! Utang saya lunas XD –girang- Makasih BANYAK buat bantuannya, _**nana-koyama**_-senpai~ Saya tertolong sangat berkat anda TTwTT –terharu- Kapan" saya minta bantuannya lagi, ya? *kecup-cium* #tabok

Nah, readers :D Jika boleh, author ingin minta masukannya. Karena sebenarnya ada banyak bagian gaje yang nggak bisa author leburkan di sini(?). Masukan dan repiew kalian akan sangat berarti bagi proyek Aussie-Nesia author berikutnya ^^/

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Judul _"__Waiting For Yesterday__"_ diambil dari lagu berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _David Archuleta_.

2. _Uluru_ adalah nama batu monolith terbesar di dunia yang berada di Australia. Disebut juga Ayers Rock.

3. Pelaut Makassar pernah berlayar ke Australia untuk mencari Teripang pada abad ke-18. Mereka datang sekitar bulan Desember dan akan menetap di Australia selama 4-5 bulan kemudian. Hubungan orang Makassar dan orang Aborigin setempat terjalin harmonis. Bahkan pada tahun 1824 ada 17 orang Aborigin yang datang ke Makassar.

* * *

**Thank You For Your RnR~ **


End file.
